Saving Fred
by final-fantasy-20
Summary: When Illyria came, everyone thought Fred was gone for good. But is she? Can her friends find a way to save her. Will Fred and Wesley ever be together again? COMPLETE! YES IT ENDS LIKE THAT!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Angel...

(This takes place sometime after Fred died, but before the end of Angel)

--Saving Fred--

Chapter one-Fred's Alive

They said she could not be saved, but Winifred Burkle knew better. Sure it looked like she was gone, but she was still there somewhere in Illyria's body, well her body that Illiria had taken over.

She saw her closest friends as they mourned her supposed death. "I'm not dead," she wanted to shout. But of course she could not control her mouth, even when Illyria took the form of her original body, instead of her normal blue haired look.

She did it that day her parents came to visit. Fred thought for sure that she'd be able to break through. She tried time and time again, to call to her parent, and tell them everything was not alright. But no matter how many times she tried, it never got easier. It left her tired and very irritated.

It seemed that Illyria had no idea that Fred still lurked inside her. Fred almost wished she knew, cause then maybe she's slip and one of her friends would find out. Then they could save her. Maybe.

Fred cried, but no tears came to her eyes. She had no control over anything. She lashed out, but only in her mind.

Her mind wondered, remembering her time she was a slave, and saved by Angel. "A handsome man saved me," she said, the words of course not coming out. If only someone would save her now.

But why would they bother, everything they've read about Illyria says that she kills her host, and there's no chance of saving the person. "It's not true, it's not true," she screamed. She was very much alive.

* * *

Wesley looked at Angel, "she's been acting stranger and stranger."

"Illyria," Angel asked.

"Yeah. She twitches all the time. Talks to herself. I never can hear what she's saying. She talks in a very quiet voice." Wesley sighed, looking even older then he was. Ever since Fred died, he just started to fade away, looking sicker everyday.

Everyone noticed it, but didn't say anything. They knew that, right before Fred had died, Wes and Fred had finally got together. He loved her very much. Everyone did, but his love was so deep. He's like a love bird. When one love bird dies, the other soon dies of loneliness. Everyone feared that he will soon follow Fred.

"Maybe it has something to due with us taking her powers away." Angel spoke, "where is she anyway?"

"Out with Spike, patrolling." Wesley replied.

"Ah Spike, she sure took a weird liking to him. Well to beat up at least." Angel said, remembering the time Illyria had killed everyone, but time was reversed, because something was wrong with her. Angel was able to save everyone, from being killed again. And ever since they took her powers away, she's been working on their sides. Angel believed this was because she was starting to understand what it was to be a human, and she had a strange liking for Wesley. It was almost like she cared for him.

"Yes, and Spike seems to feel the same way." Wesley said picking up his glass and taking a drink.

"You know, he did care for Fred. He liked her. She was the only one that really cared for him, when he first arrived here." Angel said standing up.

Wesley smiled thinking of how sweet his Fred had been, "yes I know."

* * *

"Why did you save me," Illyria asked Spike in her strange voice.

Breathing heavily, Spike, looked up at the blue haired x-demon, who used to be Fred.

"Were the good guys, love. That's what we do."

"You call me love, though you do not love me. Is this some strange mortal custom?" Illyria asked, pulling her knife out of the demon, she and Spike had killed.

Spike sighed, would she ever get it, "It's an expression."

Illyria nodded as if she understood. "So I should call others love?"

Spiked grinned, "only if you want to look like a ninny. It sounds strange when a non British person says is."

"Oh, what was she?" Illyria asked looking down at her body.

Spike looked away from Illyria, "she was American."

"It still pains you to see me and not her."

"It always will." Spike said, not just speaking for him.

"I could take her form."

"No, that's somehow worse."

"I see," Illyria said. She had tears on her face, and she did not know why they were there. Feeling very confused, she walked past Spike. "Let's go, the sun will soon rise."

Spike did not say anything, but he followed her back to the law firm.

* * *

_They do still care about me, _Fred though, as she watched Spike talk to Illyria. She felt the tears on Illyria's face, and wondered could they be hers, or was Illyria crying. It seemed impossible that Illyria would be crying, so Fred felt hope that she was finally getting through somehow.

In the law firm, she saw Wesley's face as Illyria passed him in the halls. "Wesley," she wanted to cry.

* * *

"How did patrolling go," Angel asked Spike as he walked into his office. Spike looked troubled, and Angel wondered why.

"I killed, she killed, I saved her, she wondered why. You know same o, same o," Spike said, sitting down on a big plushy couch.

"Hmm, you seem distracted, Spike."

"All I could think about was, 'I gotta save Fred' then I remembered that Fred was gone. I know I did not know her long, but she's the kind of girl...that...that you know. She was special. I loved her. Not in a romance way, mind you," Spike said, feeling surprised at being so open with Angel.

Angel too felt surprised at how open Spike was being, "I think we all felt that way about her. I know I did. And Gunn and Wes, really loved her." Vampires aren't really known for crying much, but ever since Fred had left them, they really felt like crying.

Spike looked up, his eyes wide, "I know everything we've found about Illyria says her host can't be saved, but I feel like she's still here. There's got to be a way."

"Illyria has been acting strange. I don't want to get anybodies hopes up, but maybe she's still in there." Angel said.

"Maybe, Willow can help. I knew they wouldn't help us before, with the slayer thing, but this is Fred. Willow liked her." Spike spoke.

"Okay, we'll give her a call, but keep this on the down low. We don't want to get to many peoples hopes up," Angel said, hoping Willow would agree to help them.

A/N Thanks for reading this. This is my first Angel fic, so I hope everyone likes it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The demons in this fic are made up by me.

A few days later, Spike walked into Angel's office. "Had any luck yet," he asked, seating his self in his favorite chair? Yeah Spike had a favorite chair in Angel's office. He thought it was comfy. Of course he'd never say this out loud.

He of course was talking about reaching Willow. They had been trying to get a hold of her ever since the day, Spike and Angel had had their little talk about Illyria. Well Illyria and Fred.

Angel sighed and pushed a large pile of paper work he was going over away from him, "No, no luck," he stood up and walked to his large window and looked out across LA, the sunshine touching his face. Of course the windows in the WolfRam&Hart building had special windows.

Spike punched, Angel's desk, in anger, "don't go giving up," he yelled.

Spinning around, Angel angrily yelled back, "giving up, I never said I was giving up," walking away from the window, Angel went to his door, "I'll never give up. Even if I have to go and force Willow here myself. We'll find her," he said, leaving Spike alone.

Spike sighed, standing up. _We will find her, then we will save Fred, _he thought, as he to left Angels office.

* * *

_I feel like something is going on...It's because the way Angel and Spike's been looking at Illyria, well me. It feels like they're looking deeper, as if they're seeing me again._ _I don't know why I feel like this, but why else would their expressions change when they look at me. They have hope on their faces._

_Nobody else looks hopeful when they look at me, they all still seem saddened every time they glance my way. Whatever Angel and Spike has found out, they've not shared it with any one else. Does that mean, there's a chance whatever their planing, will not work._

"_I hope it works," Fred said, wishing with all she had left to be set free._

* * *

Illyria blinked in surprise, again she felt tears on her cheeks. "Why," she muttered, walking down the hallways of WR&H? She did not understand. Why would she be, doing what these mortals call crying. She was above feeling these mortal emotions.

But she had to face it, she was human now. Oh, sure she was stronger, then the strongest mortal, but she was basically the same now. Human, a mortal. She could die now, like her mortal host had died.

"Fred," a startled voice spoke.

Illyria looked to the voice, and spoke in her strange tone. "I don't understand." It was Wesley who had spoken Fred's name. She cocked her head the the side, and stared at the man.

"Oh, Illyria. Why," he asked in a pained voice? Wesley's fist clenched, and his eyes looked wet.

Illyria did not understand what this human man was talking about. "Why?"

"Her form," Wesley said, turning away from Illyria. "Why have you taken her form?"

"Her form..." Illyria said confused, but looking in a mirror, she saw that Wesley was right. Not wanting to show her confused feelings, Illyria shifted back to her normal form_, "_It still displeases you."

"Yes, you know that it does. I told you never to do it again," Wesley said, sounding angry and upset all at once.

Wesley left Illyria before Illyria could speak. Illyria was glad for that. _Glad, now I'm feeling another emotion. This is so above me. Why did I change into her form? Was it because I was thinking about her? That has to be it, _Illyria thought, growing more puzzled.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Wesley," Fred cried, seeing how hurt he was at seeing Illyria take her form. But she was also happy. If Illyria takes my form without meaning to, it must mean I'm getting through better._

"_Oh I hope so!"_

* * *

When darkness fell, Spike found himself out patrolling again, with Illyria. He noticed she was acting stranger then ever. She seemed to be talking to herself constantly. And she didn't even know she was doing it.

Spike knew this, because when he brought it up, she acted like he was nuts.

"You took her form, earlier," Spike said, looking at Illyria.

Illyria did not look at Spike, when she answered. "I did."

"Why?"

"I...I...I'm not sure," she said, feeling angry for not knowing why she took Fred's form.

"You're not sure," Spike said, looking at Illyria and seeing the confused look on her face.

"It was because I was thinking of her." She told him, feeling sure that was the reason. "Let's move on, that demon Angel sent us after should be near here."

Not waiting for Spike, Illyria walked away. Sighing Spike followed, thinking about, what he had just learned.

After walking a little ways in silence, Spike gaged, a putrid, decayed smell assaulting his nose. Pinching his nose, Spike motioned to Illyria.

"I know," she said, the smell not bothering her as much as it would others.

"So what exactly was the demon called were stalking," Spike asked, his eyes watering? You'd think that a vampire that did not need to breath would not be bothered by such things. But ever since getting his soul back, smells like this made him feel sick.

"Loren told Angel, that it was called Azric," Illyria said, eyeing her surroundings for said demon.

"He saw it, when he heard a man singing."

As the smell got more powerful, Illyria started to feel weak. _Me! Feel weak, I can't possibly feel wea... _Illyria's thoughts were stifled, as she sank to her knees, passing out.

Forgetting the smell, Spike ran to Illyria's side, "Illyria!" Dropping to her side, her felt for a pulse.

"Thank Merlin," Spiked said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She was still breathing, and her heartbeat felt normal.

Movement could be heard coming from behind the two, and Spike spun around, and gaged. Facing him was, what he guessed the be the Azric. The demon, towered over the squatting Vampire and licked it's rotten lips, eyeing Illyria's smooth porcelain skin.

Gently laying the x-demon, down, Spike stood up. "You know a bath might help with that fungus thing you've got going on." He sneered at the demon, trying to get it's attention away from the helpless women at his feet.

Snarling, the Azric looked away from Illyria and smacked it's lips, apparently finding Spike just as appetizing as the girl.

"Oh ho, so you swing that way," Spike yelled, leading the hungry demon away from the sleeping girl.

Azric growled and lazily swung it's oversized fist, trying to knock Spike off his feet.

"Geez, touchy," Spike laughed, dodging the attack. "It's not that I have any problems, with that, I just prefer the ladies...and human...at least human looking." The demon yelled, not understanding Spike's speech, just disliking his tone.

"Oh, wait I'm sorry, are you a lady?" Spike, bowed, kicking his leg out, and tripping the overweight, troll like demon, with decayed, fungus like skin.

Hitting his head, the Azric stayed on the ground dazed. "Now how did Angel tell us to kill this thing," Spike muttered, looking at the human eating fiend?

"Oh, well, guess I'll just go with what always seems to work," Spike muttered, taking out his stake, and plunging it in the Azric's heart. At least where he hoped the heart was.

Satisfied that the demon was dead, Spike picked it up and heaved it into a nearby dumpster.

Hearing Illyria moan, he remembered what happened and ran to her side. Bending down he checked her vitals and found that she still seemed normal. Still passed out, though.

Gathering the bluehaird girl in his arms, Spike started back for Wolfram&Hart.

* * *

"_Owww," that hurt, Fred mumbled, when she hit the ground. Why did Illyria pass out? The smell did not seem to bother Illyria, but it sure made me feel sick. Could my feelings have made her pass out, Fred wondered._

_Not being able to see through Illyria's closed, eyes, Fred laughed to herself, hearing Spike poke fun at the demon's sexuality. She wondered if the demon even understood. Probably not. She'd have to scold Spike later. It's not nice to make fun of people, er things._

_It got quiet all of a sudden and Fred, guessed that the demon had been defeated. At least she hoped so._

"_Whoa," Fred yelled, feeling scared for a second. It took her a moment to realize that it was Spike holding her and not some demon._

* * *

Spike looked down to the girl he was holding, and whispered, "what's going on with you, Illyria? Is Fred really trying to get out?"

A/n I hope you all liked this chapter. Just so you know, I don't think it's right to make fun of anybodies sexuality. Bad, bad Spike. He was just having fun at the 'poor' man eating demon expense, who probably is a he/she. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the law firm, Spike hollered out, "Angel, Wes," He looked at Illyria, "Gunn, Lorne, we've got a problem!"

"Ange-babe, I have...whoa, what's wrong with blue," Lorne, asked as he came in the law firm, looking for Angel?

Spike looked up at Lorne, "She collapsed when we were hunting for that Azric demon, you told Angel about."

Lorne walked up to Spike, looked down at Illyria, "the demon hurt her?"

"No, she passed out before we even found the demon."

"Hmm, Angel cakes," Lorne called again.

Angel first heard Spike's voice, then Lorne's then Lorne's again, smiling politely to his clients, he excused himself. _This better be good_, he thought as he left his office.

"What is it guys, these clients, do not like to be keep waiting," Angel complained, before he saw Illyria?

"Sorry, Ange-babe," Lorne spoke, pointing to Spike and the passed out Illyria.

Looking to where Lorne pointed, Angel's eyes went wide, "what happened? You two get into a fight again?"

"Now, Angel, I had nothing to do with this. She just passed out," Spike told Angel.

Angel looked at Illyria and frowned, what would cause this x-demon to pass out. "Harm, get Dr. Hovios on the phone," Angel called to the blond vampire.

Harmony smiled and picked up the phone, "Righty ho, Angel." Harmony talked into the phone for a few minutes, then she hung the phone up. "There ready for her."

"Spike, take her up to the infirmary." Spike nodded and headed to one of the elevators.

Angel and Lorne watched as they left. Angel was getting ready to go back to his clients when Lorne stopped him. "I have a message for you," Angel stopped and took the note from Lorne.

Angel read the note, his eyes going wide. Nodding at Lorne, he went back into his office to tend to his clients.

* * *

"Zo wats zeems to bez the probelmz," the demon doctor asked looking at the body of the passed out Illyria?

Spike looked at the clawed handed doctor and explained what had happened to Illyria.

The doctor nodded, examining the girl. Looking up the doctor grinned at Spike, "Zhez iz okayz, juzt in a deepz zleepz," the doctor, looked at Illyria one last time. "Takz herz to herz roomz. Letz herz rezt."

Spike nodded, glad to hear that Illyria was going to be fine. He hoped that Fred was doing okay, cause he really believed that she was there somewhere in Illyria's mind.

Spike picked up Illyria and left the infirmary, taking Illyria to the small room she lived in.

Placing Illyria on her bed, Spike brushed her hair away from her eyes, "don't worry Fred, we'll get you out somehow," he whispered, quietly leaving and shutting her door.

* * *

_Fred gasped when she heard Spike call her by name. She felt so happy. So it's true Spike and Angel are up to something. Something that will hopefully help me, Fred thought, listing as Spike left the bedroom. I can't wait, the first thing I'll do is hug everyone. Yes I'll give everyone great big hugs. _

_I'll kiss them too. I miss being with everyone for real. I'm tired of being a shell. But it's weird I don't hate Illyria. I even feel sorry for her. She's so confused. I...I wonder if we can both be in the world at the same time? But how? _

_I wonder why I feel this way. I've seen all of her feelings and heard all her thoughts and I know she's starting to become more human. She even has a strange liking to Wesley..although she doesn't understand her feeling. She doesn't mind Angel and she's amused by Spike._

_Maybe just maybe we can both be saved, Fred thought as she fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

Angel looked down at the note again.

_Hey, Angey-Babe,_

_That Willow called saying she was returning your call. She gave me this number for you to reach her at. 1-812-825-9209. _

_She said, feel free to call her any time,_

_Lorne_

Angel deeply sighed, and picked up the phone, dialing the number in Lorne's note.

A groggy female voice answered, "what," she muttered?

Angel looked at his clock and remembered how late it was in England, where Willow was, "oh, sorry for waking you. Is this Willow?"

Yawning, the girl set up in her bed, "no, this is Kennedy. Willow's right here, just a sec."

Angel waited and could hear Kennedy, "Will, babe there's a man for you on the phone."

"H'lo," Willow said, sounding even more groggy then Kennedy did.

"Sorry to wake you, Will. It's Angel."

"Oh, Angel. What's up, you've been trying to reach me for a while. We've been traveling around so I just got your messages the other day."

"Right, well it's about Fred. You remember her right? You first meet her when we saved Cordelia from that alternate universe. Then you saw her again when you came to help me out."

Willow nodded, "yeah, of course I remember her. What's up?"

"Well, she died," Angel heard Willow gasp, "but we don't think she's really gone."

"Okay, please explain."

Angel nodded, "okay, there was this God, or demon thing called Illyria," Angel said, explaining everything that has been going on.

"Wow," Willow breathed.

"So will you help us?"

Willow thought for a bit, looking over at Kennedy, who'd heard everything, what with her slayer hearing. Kennedy nodded, "yeah, we'll help."

Angel sighed in relief, "thank you."

"You're welcome, we'll be on the next flight out."

"Okay," Angel said.

The two said goodbye and hung up.

Angel looked up when he heard someone enter his office. He smiled at the blond vampire as he set down.

"Um, Angel, you smiling at me?"

"Yes, I just got a hold of Willow, and she agreed to help, she's leaving on the next flight out."

Now it was Spike's turn to smile.

"Spike, you smiling at me," Angel teased.

"Yes, get used to it. If we save Fred, I'll be smiling a whole lot more."

"Everyone will. She can make the unhappiest person in the world smile."

"She sure can," Spike said, leaning back in his chair.

A/N Stopping here. Yay! They finally got a hold of Willow.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I guess I need to warn you that this has femslash, cause of Willow and Kennedy. I didn't want to change the cannon. So that means a girlXgirl couple.

Willow hooked her arm in Kennedy's paying no mind to the dirty looks the two girls were getting. "Come on, Emma, were going to miss our flight," she smiled at the small seven-year-old girl, that she and Kennedy had taken in.

"Where we going," the little girl asked, running up to Kennedy and grabbing her leg? Kennedy looked down at the small brown haired girl, patting her head, then taking her hand in hers.

"We're going to a big city," Willow told her, holding her arms far apart.

"Ooh, cool." Emma snuggled against Kennedy.

Kennedy glanced at Willow, "you sure it's wise bringing her."

Willow sighed, "no it's not, but we don't have much of a chose. It's a good thing we found her at that orphanage when we did."

Kennedy knew that Willow was right. She looked down at Emma. She still couldn't believe that slayers were showing up as young as this girl, but they were. Some even younger.

The whole scooby gang had been gathering all the slayers they could find, to explain what was happening to them and train them.

Their training facility was disguised as a boarding school (Preschool through collage), so parents didn't worry when they sent their children off. When they found someone with slayer powers they sent them a notice saying they won a free scholarship to the school. Giles paid for everything, now that he'd inherited everything from the council. Seeing as he was the last watcher left.

"We could of just left her at Hogwarts," Kennedy whispered, smiling. Everyone had nicknamed the school hogwarts, for some reason, probably because along with training, they were taught about magic by Willow and Giles, and witches from the coven. "With Gandolf"

"She wouldn't hear of it," Emma had become really attached to Willow and Kennedy, ever since that day when they had saved her from an awful orphanage. "And it's Dumbledore not Gandolf. Gandolf is from The Lord of the Rings." A lot of the younger kids had started to nickname the staff at 'Hogwarts,' the training facility, after their favorite magical book series.

Kennedy grinned, sheepishly, "oh, you can tell I've never read those books. Who do they call me now?"

Will grinned, "Cho."

"Cause I like to eat?" She said, thinking Willow meant chow.

"Haha, no Cho's a dark haired Asian girl." She shrugged, "I guess since you have dark hair and she has dark hair...well you know."

"Oh." She grinned, "and you are?"

Willow sighed, "we really don't have time to talk about Harry Potter, but if you must know, they call me Ginny...the class flirt." She shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea why...the only thing I flirt with is death. That's really morbid, but true. My girlfriends a slayer and best friends are a slayer and a babe demon magnet. So it's only natural."

Kennedy laughed, ruffling Emma hair, "I know, I know, come on, we really are going to be late for our flight." She started to walk toward the take off gates, calling over her shoulder, "it's most likely because she's a redhead and a witch...I saw the movie."

Willow laughed, catching up with Kennedy and Emma, she smiled handing their tickets over, boarding the plane.

* * *

It was still light out when their plane landed in LA, so the girls had no welcome committee. Seeing as the only people that knew of Willow's arrival was the two very flammable vampires.

Emma got off in front of Willow and Kennedy, her eyes going wide, "Wow, so many people," she exclaimed, not used to seeing many people. Her eyes went wide when a very flashy cross-dresser walked pass her.

"Eik," she screamed. "That's not normal."

Kennedy and Willow started to laugh, "get used to it, it's a normal thing in these parts."

Emma gulped, "what else is normal here?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon," Willow said, walking to Emma and taking her hand.

Kennedy took her other hand. _I can't believe she's only seven. She's so smart. I guess you grow up faster when you watch everyone one you know murdered. _Kennedy shuddered, remembering, when the scooby gang had arrived at the orphanage only to find the place in a uproar. A gang of vampires had been invited in. It was so horrible even for Buffy, who'd been fighting demons for a very long time. Bodies everywhere, blood, so much blood.

They had showed up just as she was about to be killed. She even has scar on her neck. A few seconds later she'd either be dead or turned.

After she recovered, she was told everything about her slayer powers. But the only demon she's ever seen were those vampires.

"Demons," Emma whispered, looking up at Willow.

"Yeah, you'll see demons...the place were going to has a lot of demons."

Emma gulped, "will I have to fight," she asked, only slightly scared?

"Oh, of course not. But no worries. Remember how strong you are," Willow smiled.

"Oh, yeah I'm very strong." She grinned, squeezing Willow's hand.

"Ow, ow," Willow smiled, "you really are strong."

Kennedy smiled, watching Willow and Emma. She really hoped that Emma wouldn't be exposed to any fighting. She may be really strong, and heal really fast, but she was still so young and not properly trained.

"Just remember that protection spell, Willow taught you," Kennedy advised.

Emma nodded as the trio walked out into the bright LA sun.

* * *

Angel watched as Spike paced back and forth in front of him. It was really starting to grate his nerves. Back . . . and . . . forth . . . back . . . and . . . forth . . .

"Will you stop," Angel yelled, standing up in his chair so fast, that it fell over.

Spike glared at Angel, "what."

Angel rolled his eyes, "the pacing. It was really starting to annoy me."

Spike sighed, sitting down, "I'm a bundle of nerves. Willow should be here soon."

Angel nodded, understanding. "I feel the same way." He picked up his overturned chair, and set back down.

"You feel the same way about what, and why is Willow coming here," a quiet voice asked?

Angel and Spike both jumped, much to their embarrassment, looking toward the office door.

"Wesley," Angel said, frowning. _I don't want to tell him, what if it doesn't work, I'd hate to get his hopes up_

Spike was thinking along the same lines as Angel.

Wesley, the poor man looked like he'd drop any day. He couldn't possibly take anymore stress.

Wesley didn't like feeling like he was being kept out of the loop, "what is it?" Both Angel and Spike looked very worried, worried about what, he wondered?

Just as Angel was about to answer there came a shriek, from the lobby.

Angel and Spike jumped up, "what's going on," Angel yelled?

He ran out of his office closely followed by Spike and Wesley.

They all skidded to a stop, and watched as a tall dark-haired girl ran too a little girl, "I'm so sorry," she said to the offended demon. A harmless vegetarian demon. "She's never seen um," the girl paused, "a person of your color."

The girl, patted the startled child's head, "it's okay, Emma. We went over this, remember."

Emma nodded, smiling at the demon, "sorry, I yelled at you, Mr..."

The demon smiled showing a mouth full of dull teeth, "Mr. Rogers, and that's okay." He patted the girl on the head and walked away.

Emma giggled, "He sure doesn't look like the Mr. Rogers I know." She of course was talking about reruns of a show she and the other kids at the orphanage had watched.

"Excuse me," Angel called out walking over to the tall girl and Emma was it. "What's your business here?"

Emma looked at Angel, and at once she knew he was a vampire.

"Sorry, I'm Kennedy, this is Emma," she pointed to the brown haired girl, who was now, staring at a green demon with horns, her eyes wide.

"Were here to see..."

"Angel," Angel looked up to see a certain red headed witch.

Kennedy smiled, "yeah, were here to see Angel."

Angel nodded, "I'm Angel."

"Oh, hmm, I pictured you more...old."

Angel sighed, "I assure you, I'm way older," he looked at Willow, "um, why did you bring these people?"

Willow looked at Kennedy, "she's my," Willow blushed, "you know my girlfriend, and a slayer. The little girl's a slayer as well."

Angel and Wesley's eyes went wide, "oh...what she's a slayer!"

Willow laughed, relived that they didn't seem to mind that Kennedy was her girlfriend, "Yes, you guys know about the spell," everyone nodded, and Spike rolled his eyes, of course he knew, he had been there, "well people's slayer powers have been waking up in children as young as...get this, as young as four."

"Four!" Angel looked at the little girl. She was so young. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"We know, it's really young," Kennedy, pulled Emma to her, she had just gotten ready to wonder off, "we were all surprised."

The girl smiled up at the tall dark-haired man, she decided that she liked him, "I'm seven, and I'm a witch too."

Angel knelt down, so he was on her level, "You're only seven," Emma nodded, "you're awfully smart."

"Thank you Mr. Vampire dude."

Angel stood back up, "you're welcome," he turned to Willow, "she's a witch?"

"She knows some spells, she's still in training."

"What sort of spells does she know?"

"Well, fire spell, protection spell," Willow bit her lip thinking, "and the sun spell."

"S..sun spell," Angel and Spike gulped looking at the little girl. "Remind me never to get on her bad side," Spike joked.

"Don't worry, she won't use that spell, unless it's her last resort. It's really draining." Kennedy told them, remembering her first time using that spell. It had took her two days to recover from it. She wasn't as gifted as Willow in the spell department.

Willow smiled patting Kennedy on the shoulder, "Well, we came here for a reason, did we not?"

Angel nodded, leading the three girls to his office. Spike and Wesley followed.

A/N Thanks for reading. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Wesley looked back and forth between Willow and Kennedy to Angel and Spike. "Okay, does anyone mind, telling me what in the world is going on here? Why is Willow here?"

Angel grunted, he still didn't want to tell Wes. But he guessed it was too late now. It looked like he had to tell him. "Wes, before we say anything, I don't want you or anyone else for that matter to gettheir hopes up."

Wesley frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"I called Willow here, because Spike and I have been noticing how strange Illyria's been acting. Stranger then normal." He looked away from Wesley. "We think, that Fred might still be stuck in there somewhere."

"Yeah, and we called Willow, because she's all witchy." Spike added.

"I..." Wesley's eyes, which have been dead for so long, awakened, "oh." He started to pace back and forth, "you really believe this?"

"Yes we do. Do you remember when you saw Illyria in Fred's form," Spike asked?

Wesley scowled, "yes, and I don't know how many times I've told her not to do that."

"Well, she told me she didn't know why she transformed into Fred's form. She looked very confused. Maybe that was Fred, getting to her somehow." Spike told everyone, recalling the conversation he and Illyria had.

"So this Illyria is taking Fred's form, without meaning to," Willow made a 'hmm' sound, "interesting."

"Interesting," Emma repeated. The little girl was sitting in Willow's lap, her head going from speaker to speaker.

Kennedy smiled at Emma, making a hush sign. Emma grinned, nodding her head. _Can't talk when big people are talking. _Emma climbed off Willow's lap and wondered around Angel's office, looking at the different weapons tacked on the walls.

Wesley looked at Willow, "do you think that's the case? That Fred was trying to get my attention."

Willow nodded, "could be."

Willow stood up, "is she were I can observe her?"

Spike nodded, "yes, right about now, she'd be in the gym. Training. Something she started to do after we took most of her powers away."

"Most," Kennedy questioned?

"Yes, she's still got her power for super strength." Angel replied.

"So can I go up and see her?" Willow looked at Emma who was playing with a scythe. She shook her head, going to the girl, and taking the weapon away. Emma pouted, but let Willow put it back on its place on the wall.

"Yes, but have your witchyness ready." Spike sighed, "in case she get's weird."

Willow smiled, "of course." She looked at Kennedy, "you're coming with. Slayer power might be useful if she goes off on me."

Kennedy nodded, standing up. "But what about Emma? I really don't want to bring her."

"I'll watch the lass, as long as she promises no sun spells," Spike half teased.

Emma looked up at the blonde vampire, "no spell, unless you bite me." She grinned, taking Spike's hand.

"No worries here, lass. I've been off the biting for quite a bit."

"I know. I was told everything, of your time in the Scoobies."

"You guys told her about me," Spike looked surprised.

"Of course, all the slayers know of you and Angel, and everything that's happened to us," Willow frowned, "even the bad stuff, me going nutso, you being evil, then getting your soul, then your sacrifice, Angel going evil. Everything."

"Even the X-rated stuff," Spike joked.

"Ugh, I really don't think they'd want to know about that stuff. But yes they do know of your relationship with Buffy. Angel's too."

"And yours?"

"Yes, they know everything. Oz, Tara, and Kennedy. What I did to Warren, everything! They even know about Xander and Anya's relationship. It's still going strong by the way." (A/N Anya did not die. No, I won't allow it.)

Spike snorted, "figures." He smiled down at Emma, "come on little one, we can talk about moi over some ice cream."

Emma squealed, leaving with Spike.

Kennedy watched them go, "will she really be safe with him?"

"Sure. Spike, believe it or not likes kids," Angel laughed at the look on the girls faces, "he does."

"I'm going to go to my office," Wesley told everyone. "Tell me if you learn anything."

Willow nodded, and watched the man leave.

"This way," Angel lead the two girl out of the office, down some long hallways, then to a double door. "It's in there." He opened the door, pausing for a second, seeming to be able to see something nobody else could. _Cordy, why did you give me these visions? _He smiled, when the vision cleared. It hadn't been very clear, but he could of swore he saw someone who looked like Fred. Alive and happy.

"What's wrong, Angel," Willow gave the man a worried look?

Angel shook his shoulders, "nothing, just had a strange feeling, like something is going to happen. It's passed now."

Willow blinked, "okay." She and Kennedy walked into the gym, their eyes going to the blue-haired girl punching and kicking a punching bag. _Wow, it's Fred, yet it's not. But I do still sense Fred's presence. _

"Willow," Kennedy questioned, looking at Willow's thoughtful face?

Willow nodded, whispering, "I do sense her. That's a good thing. Now I just have to figure out how to save her."

Kennedy nodded, "you can consult with the coven or look at your book of magick."

* * *

Willow shoved her magick book away from her, frustration in her eyes. "Everything says the same thing." 

"What's that, dear," Kennedy looked up from the book she was reading?

"In order for the restoration spell to work, we need the blood of a sibling. A brother in fact."

Kennedy scrunched her nose up, "and that's a problem?"

"Well yes. According to Angel, Fred was an only child."

"And it's the only way?"

Tears had formed in Willow's eyes, "yes. There's no other spell that will work."

Unbeknown to the girls, Wesley had overheard their whole conversation. "She was adopted."

The girls jumped, hearing Wesley. "What," Willow breathed?

"She told me once, that she was adopted." Wesley walked into the room, and took a seat.

"So..." Willow smiled, "there's still hope?"

Kennedy nodded, "yes, we're going to need to contact her parents."

Wesley frowned. The Burkles were good people. It would pain them greatly when they learn of Fred. Pulling a piece of paper toward him, he wrote something down. "Here's the number."

Willow nodded, taking and pocketing the paper.

"It's late Will," Kennedy yawned, "we'll call them tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's go find Spike and Emma, so we can turn in."

Kennedy and Willow told Wesley night, then left the room in search of their little slayer.

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Willow took a deep breath, picking up the phone, in the room she, Kennedy and Emma were staying in. _This won't be easy_, she grumbled to herself. It had to be the worst thing to learn that your child had been killed. Murdered in fact. Willow shuddered, remembering all the times she had witnessed someone learning a loved one had been killed.

Her thoughts turned to Buffy. It had been so hard, when her mother passed. Willow felt tears come to her eyes. Buffy and Dawn had been so overcome with sadness. Even Anya who was unfamiliar with human emotions had been greatly affected by her death.

She still remembered Anya's confused bluntwords. And everyone's shocked reactions. Willow's Eyes clouded over as that moment came back to her.

_Anya looked at Xander and Willow a slightly confused look on her face. "Are we going to see the body?" She asked._

_Willow shot her a shocked look, "What!" Willow's voice sounded pained. Xander sighed and looked away, not believing his girlfriend could be so out spoken. Tara just shook her head, trying to go unnoticed._

"_Are we going to be in the room with the dead body?" Anya asked, still feeling confused._

"_I don't know. No," Willow replied._

_A few minutes later Anya had another question, "are they going to cut the body open?"_

_This time, Willow glared at Anya, her face showing anger, "Oh my God!" She yelled. "Would you just stop talking? Just shot your mouth, please!"_

_Xander looked back and forth between the two girls, a look of pained shock on his face._

"_What am I doing," Anya asked, throughly confused?_

"_How can you act like that?" Willow said, "the way you behave."_

"_No one will tell me."_

"_Because it's not okay, for you to be asking these things," Willow shouted._

"_But I don't understand! I don't understand how this all happens, and we all go through this," Anya said, starting to cry, something that was new to her. "I mean I knew her, and then she's—there's just a body, and I don't understand why she can't just get back in it and not be dead anymore," Anya's crying got more intense, as she was talking. "It's stupid. It's mortal and stupid. And– Xander's crying and not talking, and I was having fruit punch and I thought, 'Joyce will never have any more fruit punch, ever and she'll never have eggs or yawn or brush her hair, not ever. And no one will explain to me why."_

"_We don't know," Willow whispered, shocked by Anya's display, "how it works or why."_

Willow was crying, when she came out of the memory. That had been such a sad day. Wiping her eyes, she looked at the phone in her hand.

"I've got to make this call," she said, out loud, to the empty room.

She slowly dialed, almost hoping nobody was home, because then she could delay telling someone their daughter had died. Or in Fred's case been possessed to a point she was no longer there, on the outside. Her body was just a shell, and Fred was stuck somewhere inside her own body.

"Hello," a sleepy sounding women said.

Willow cringed, "um, hello. Is this Ms. Burkle?"

Fully awake now, Ms Burkle looked at her phone, confused, "yes this is. Who's calling?" She wanted to add, 'at this hour.' Willow forgot to take into account of the time differences.

"Oh . . . my name's Willow Rosenberg . . . I'm a friend of Fred's," Willow hated what had to come next. "Something happened . . . um . . . to Fred."

Willow heard a scared gasp and had to fight her tears back, "what . . . happened?" Ms. Burkle's voice was shaky, and sounded short of breath.

"Uh, this will sound . . . will it's hard to explain, and I'm sure you'll think I'm making everything up . . . but you have to know."

"Tell me . . . you'd be surprised at what I believe now."

"Oh . . . okay. I don't know all the facts, but there was this demon god thingy called Illyria, and she somehow possessed Fred's body, seeing to push Fred out. We thought she was totally gone, but Angel and others are sure she's somewhere in there. So they called me. Um I'm . . . well to be truthful, I'm a trained Wiccan. And they thought I could do a spell to help her."

All Willow could hear was pained sobbing on the other end, "and?" Ms. Burkle asked in a quiet voice.

"Well I found a spell. But it requires a blood from a brother."

"Oh! And the spell will work . . . if you have the blood?"

"Yes, it's sure to work. And all I need is the blood. So . . . well did Fred have any sibling, brothers that you knew off? Wesley told me she was adopted."

"I...uh yes . . . oh God. Fred will kill me. I should of told her this a long time ago. When my husband and I adopted her, the lady at the orphanage told us of another child. A twin brother, in fact. We were shocked, and told her we would adopt him too, but hey told us he'd already been adopted."

"So she has a twin brother out there, somewhere. Oh! Goddess! A twin. That will make the spell stronger and go even smoother."

Ms. Burkle's sobs slowed down, "Fred, her body . . . it's still there, but someone else is controlling it now?"

"Yes, this someone is now completely human, and doesn't understand a thing that's happing to her."

"Will the spell kill her when it revives Fred?"

"Um, as for as I can tell, Fred's essence will spit, all of Fred's going into one body and the rest that belongs to Illyria into another."

"So it'll be like she's a pair of female twins?"

"Yes, after the spell takes affect, Fred and Illyria will be there own separate people. Illyria will be completely human, and Fred will be back to her old self."

"Oh! That's wonderful."

"Ms. Burkle, did you ever learn anything about Fred's twin?"

"I ah . . . only that his family lives in LA."

"Okay, I think I can find him, we'll call you with news."

"Okay, and Willow thanks for trying to help."

"You're welcome."

The two said goodbye and Willow went to her suitcase, digging in it, looking for her locator crystal.

Finding it, she set in the middle of the room, with a map of LA in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she started to chant, hanging the crystal above the map. The crystal swayed back and forth, then stopped. Willow smiled, dropping it. I landed on a spot that was near the law firm.

Willow copied down the address, then got her laptop computer out. "Time to do some research. I feel like I'm back in Sunnydale, searching for something for Giles."

Turning the computer on, she typed in the address. A picture and a name popped out at her.

The man didn't really look like Fred, but the eyes sort of resembled hers. _Must be fraternal twins. _Willow thought, looking at the picture of the handsome young man.

Willow looked up, hearing a sound, "oh, hey Wesley."

Wesley smiled at Willow, "did ya find anything out," he asked, sounding hopeful?

Willow grinned, glad she had good news, "yes I did! Fred had a twin brother." She pointed to the screen, "that's him there."

Wesley went and looked at the picture, "WHAT!" He screamed, making Willow jump, "he's her brother! Him!"

A/N Who is it? Hmmm. And I'm making up how this someone's her brother. So this makes this fic now more AUish.

The flashback comes from season five of Buffy. The ep called The Body. I cried so hard when I watched that ep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N as this is AU (I don't remember a lot from the Angel series), the ages of some of the characters is going to be off. Manly Fred's and her mystery brothers. I don't recall how old Fred is, so I'm just going to say she's around the same age as Willow. So 22.

* * *

Willow jumped, surprised by Wesley's outburst. What was wrong with the man? Who could the man in the picture be, besides Fred's long lost twin brother? "You know him," Willow asked, in a whisper, slightly afraid of the way Wesley was acting? 

Wesley stopped pacing and turned to face Willow, "I uh . . . yeah. Are you SURE? 100 percent sure?"

Willow stood up and connected her laptop to her printer and printed out the info about Fred's twin. "Yes, Wesley. I am. 100 percent." She handed one of the copies to Wesley, "that is her brother."

Wesley sighed, "gee, Angel's going to love this," Wesley darkly muttered.

"What, why? Willow muttered a spell, and at once Kennedy and Emma were in the room with them. Kennedy shot Willow an annoyed look, she hated when Willow did that spell. It felt like you were being split in two. Emma just smiled and went to attack Wesley with a hug, hollering, 'Uncle Wesley.' This caused Wesley to calm down a bit, as he patted the girl on the head. Willow smiled. She thought that would calm him down. That's why she summoned the girls.

Wesley sighed, and said in a calm voice as not to scare the young slayer, "he and Angel incorporated have a bit of a history."

Willow nodded, "I see. Do you think this history will stop this," she tapped the picture, "man from helping us?"

Wesley shrugged, "Angel might think differently, but he's never came off as completely evil. He is human after all, so maybe there is some good in him. Maybe if he learns that Fred was . . . is his sister, he'll help."

Willow nodded, "good, cause we really need him. Even though I do suppose we could hold him down and get the blood, but I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that."

Wesley laughed, "Angel wouldn't mind . . . "

"Angel wouldn't mind what?" everyone turned around seeing Angel entering the room.

"Oh," Willow smiled, nervously. "I found the brother. We were saying that if he didn't want to help, we could maybe hold him down and get the blood, but I said, I wouldn't be comfortable doing that."

Angel raised an eyebrow, "and I would. Hello," Angel waved a hand in front of Wesley's face, "soul. The blood will have to be willingly given . . . I won't . . . Huh?" Wesley just shoved the picture of the man in Angel's face. Angel looked at Wesley, his eyes wide. Wesley nodded.

Angel looked at Willow and cursed, "you can't be serious."

Willow gulped, "I am. That's her brother."

"Well what are we waiting for," Kennedy shoved her way in-between Angel and Willow and grabbed one of the pictures, "let's go get our man."

* * *

"Coming! I'm coming!" A brown-haired man in his twenties threw open his door, looking crossed, "do you realize what time . . . " He trailed off, seeing who was on the doorstep. He recognized Spike. The other two girls and the child he didn't know. 

"What do you want now," he muttered? "I thought you guys agreed to leave me alone. I haven't done anything. EVE, have you done something to anger Angel!"

A brown-haired woman entered the room and paled seeing who was standing in the doorway. "Of course not, baby."

Willow sighed, "this isn't really about Angel. It's about one of his employees. Can we please come in?"

The man sighed, "I can't stop you."

Willow nodded and she, Kennedy and Emma walked into the small apartment. Spike gave the man a annoyed look. "Are you daft man, you have to invite me in?"

"Come in."

Spike nodded, "that's more like it."

* * *

"Okay what does one of Angel's employees have to do with me?" 

"You're Lindsay, correct," Kennedy asked?

Spike snickered. _What a girly name._

Lindsay nodded, "yes I am. Answer my question."

"In a bit," Willow said, "you were adopted correct?"

Once again Lindsay nodded. "Yes." He was starting to get angry. Would these pointless questions lead anywhere?

"Are you aware of any siblings," Spike asked?

"Siblings. I...I," Lindsay frowned, "my parents never said anything about me having blood siblings, if that's what you mean."

"That's what we mean, and you do," Willow took out a folder and handed it to Wesley. In side was Fred's birth record that recorded that she was a twin. Willow had even managed to get Lindsay's that recorded, he had a female twin.

Lindsay stared at the papers, his eyes wide, "are you saying, I have a twin?"

"Yes," Willow whispered. "Winifred Burkle."

Lindsay gulped. "Illyria."

Willow was surprised. She didn't know Lindsay knew of Fred's current state.

Spike saw the surprise on Willow's face and explained, "for angering the senior partners, Lindsay was sentencedto life in a hell dimension, Illyria saved him for some unknown reason."

"She's . . . Fred's dead, why did you come to tell me this?" Lindsay actually sounded sad.

"Because she's not really dead," Willow smiled. "I'm a gifted Wiccan, and I've found a spell to save her . . . but we need you!"

"Me," Lindsay questioned?

"Yep," Emma spoke up for the first time, going over to Lindsay and taking his hands in hers, "will you help us save her, Mr," she whispered looking up at Lindsay with wide eyes?

A/N Hehe, some of ya'll guessed right. Way to go, it is Lindsay. So will he help? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

(I just want to point out that this is AU, as you all know and things will be different like what so and so knows of such and such. So if I say what's his name didn't know so and so did this or that, but in the show he did, don't holler at me. AU!!

On another note: This update is so over do, but I just lost interest in this and my update I had ready was fried and I just didn't feel like rewriting it. It was depressing to think all my hard work was gone.)

----

Lindsay looked down at the small girl, blinking his eyes a few times. He then looked around the room at all the other hopeful looking faces. He was surprised to see that even Spike, old William the Bloody looked hopeful.

Of course Lindsay wasn't aware that Spike was with soul now like Angel.

"Please, Mister," Emma begged, when she didn't get an answer from Lindsay right away.

"I'm not saying yes, but… if I did… what would I have to do?"

Willow grinned. This was a good sign.

"Not much; give a little blood and say a few chants with me."

Kennedy nodded, having read over Willow's spell in a pure fit of boredom one day when she had nothing to do. She wasn't able to do spells like Willow or Emma, but she understood them.

"Fred… really will be saved?" Lindsay asked.

He'd never disliked Fred; out of the whole bunch she was the only one he could ever remotely stand. Was that because they were twins?

He didn't know, but did it matter?

He knew that Fred was his sister. He had seen the proof.

Taking a deep sigh, he stood up. "I will."

He nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself.

Willow beamed and Emma hugged Lindsay.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, mister!" Emma jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Spike gave the girl an amused look.

'She's so cute…' He thought, saddened about how she came to be with Willow and Kennedy.

'A slayer at this age…'

---

Bound and gagged, Illyria gave everyone around her confused looks.

She was drugged, so she wasn't herself to try and get free.

Angel paced back and forth in the large room they were using at the law office.

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

Willow poked her head into the room, holding a large knife and a book. She was wearing a dark black robe.

"Yes," she said, motioning Lindsay into the room. Lindsay too was holding a book and wearing a dark black robe.

Everyone in the room, Angel, Spike, Willow, Kennedy, Emma, and Lindsay set in a circle around the bound Illyria.

Harmony walked into the room, holding the robes she'd been sent to get. She gave one to each person who didn't already have one, then set down next to Lindsay, wearing he own robe.

"Everyone join hands," Willow called.

Everyone did so, jumping when at that moment thunder boomed, the lights in the room going off, candles flickering on all around the room.

The X-demon's eyes glowed blue as the people around her started to chant.

"Cleanse!" Willow shouted, dropping hands with Lindsay and Kennedy; she grabbed her knife, slicing Lindsay's real hand.

Lindsay barely winced, as he squeezed the blood onto a tray on the floor.

"Sister dear, cleanse!" Lindsay shouted. "Sister dear, purify!"

"Cleanse!" Everyone chanted as Lindsay finished is chant.

"Sister who once shared a womb, cleanse! Sister cleanse!"

"Cleanse! Cleanse! Cleanse!"

Illyria screamed, her body contorting, the binds on her body dissolving.

"Mind and body, demon and human, split! Go your own ways, depart!" Lindsay shouted, bringing his hand to Illyria's mouth. "Sister dear, drink my pure blood that's was once your pure blood!"

"Cleanse!"

A white flash filled the whole room, everyone becoming blinded.

"Where am I?" A small weak voice asked.

"Fred?" Another weak voice said, sounding much like the first.

The blinding light cleared, leaving everyone speechless.

A/N There you go! Sorry for the long wait. If I still have readers, please review!


End file.
